The Last War
by shinigamisipit
Summary: CANON chapter 495. Baca aja langsung.. ONESHOOT


**Disclaimer:** dari tahun 2001 sampe sekarang Bleach masih punyanya om **Tite Kubo**, gatau kalo tahun 2013 om Tite Kubo mewariskan Bleach ke Nuazy *di lempar sandal om Kubo*

**Warning: **CANON chapter 495, OOC, GAJE, tata bahasa KACAU, dlsb

.

.

.

.

Seiretei, adalah sebuah daerah di Soul Society tempat tinggal para Shinigami. Seiretei mempunyai hukum yang tegas dan pasukan penjaga yang tangguh, tak heran sampai saat ini Seiretei masih berdiri kokoh. Ups.. maaf untuk tujuh kata sebelumnya dalam fict ini tak berlaku ^^

Saat ini Seiretei adalah medan perang bagi Shinigami dan Quincy.

Di salah satu sudut Seiretei, terlihat satu per satu shinigami berguguran karna tertusuk jarum Reishi. Terbantai tak berdaya, tak mampu berbuat apa – apa. Di hadapan mereka, berdiri seorang Quincy berambut hitam panjang yang matanya tak mencerminkan warna maupun rasa, hanya kehampaan. Topeng hitam berduri menutupi separuh wajahnya, dia adalah Stern Ritter "F", As Nodt.

Beberapa shinigami yang _seharusnya_ bertugas menghadang Nodt lari tunggang langgang. Rupanya mereka menyadari bahwa nyawa akan melayang jika bersikeras menghadapi Qunicy itu.

Ada satu shinigami yang bertekat terus melawan Nodt. "Kewajiban kita sebagai Gotei 13 bukanlah melindungi diri sendiri! Tapi adalah mengorbankan nyawa kita untuk melindungi Seiretei!" Shinigami itu berteriak pada rekan shinigaminya yang lari tunggang langgang. Namun telinga rekannya tertutup oleh rasa takut yang semakin mencekam.

Nodt semakin mendekat. Kini shinigami itu sendirian. Matanya penuh ketakutan, namun bibirnya berusaha meredamnya. "Jangan lari!" Ucapannya tak ada yang menggubris. Sekarang Nodt hanya beberapa langkah darinya.

BRAKK!

"Kalimat yang bagus!"

Sebuah pedang yang memanjang seperti cambuk memisahkan jarak antara si shinigami dengan si Quincy. Sang pemilik pedang, juga sang pemilik suara, berdiri tegap diantara puing – puing. Dia adalah Renji Abarai. "Mundurlah dan serahkan ini padaku.." ujarnya.

Sang shinigami pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan Renji dan Nodt.

Renji menyerang Nodt, tapi serangannya selalu luput.

Mendadak seorang Stern Ritter bertopeng lainnya menyerang Renji dari belakang. Tinjunya berupaya mengahabisi Renji.

ZRRRAASSSSHHH!

Tapi kelopak – kelopak bunga Sakura menghalangi serangan Stern Ritter bertopeng yang hampir mengenai Renji.

"Tidak perlu berwelas asih, Renji! Jangan hanya menunggu dan mengamati!" kata seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di telinga Renji.

"Bya-byakuya taichou?"

"Minggir Renji.. biar aku yang menghadapi Sternritter bertopeng itu dan kau yang satunya.."

"Ha-haik Taichou.."

Renji menggenggam erat zanpakutounya dan bersiap menyerang Stern Ritter bertopeng durid.

DUUAARR!

Rupanya Byakuya sudah melancarkan serangan pada si Stern Ritter bertopeng.

Debu dan kelopak bunga Sakura beterbangan di udara, mengaburkan pandangan Renji. Samar – samar dia melihat sang Taichou berjalan mendekati Stern Ritter bertopeng dan seulas senyum merekah di bibir seksinya. Si Stern Ritter bertopeng membalasnya dengan seringaian. Tapi diantara mereka tak ada tanda – tanda untuk menyerang.

.

.

.

"Haii cint.. lamtajum.. eike kangen nih, kemana ajah? Sms gak pernah, apalagi nelpon! Kok sekarang amu pake topeng sih? Eike kangen pengen liat wajah amu yang unyu unyu getohh.."

.

Krik.. krik.. krik..

.

"Aduh jeng Byakun masih inget aje ama eike~~ Iniloh jeng wajah eike ancur gara – gara make obat penghilang keriput yang eike beli dari si badut Ancol, gataunya ntuh obat palsuu. Ehh jeng kok wajahnya masih mulus getoh pake obat apa? Eike mau dumbz.. bla bla bla.."

"Oiiya cint, ngapain amu ke Seiretei? Pake acara invasi segala. Ampyun deh.."

"Kami mau complen ama si badut Ancol! Gara – gara dia wajah unyu kami jadi ancyurr.. liat ntu si Nodt, dia terpaksa pake topeng gaje gitu gara – gara bibirnyah dower, lumb lagi si Najahkoop.."

.

SIIIINGGGGGG~

.

Nodt yang semula akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Renji seketika mengurungkan niatnya.

**(END)**

HAHAHA.. _**Gaje**_banget kan? XD

Dapet ide fict ini pas lagi ngerjain soal UKK English coz ada bacaan yang mengingatkan diriku pada abang Byakun yang di akhir chap 495.. wkwkwkwk.. XD

Ehm.. sebagian percakapannya ane nyomot dari chapter 495 "Bleeding Guitar Blues".

and the last, "As Nodt" "Najahkoop" itu nama Stern Ritter. Sedangkan "Badut Ancol" itu si MANYUNri ehh.. maksudnye Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

**Yoo.. berminat review nggak neh? ^^**


End file.
